


Perfect Blossom

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: inuholidays, Domestic, Engagement, F/M, Graveside Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku Tels his mother all about Sango and why he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyedmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedmami/gifts).



Miroku eased himself down and took a moment to gather his thoughts; he knew his mother would forgive him for taking so long to come visit her.

His life had been turned upside down so often lately that some days he hardly knew what was real anymore. He could not believe so many horrible things could happen to his group friends.

He wondered how much to tell her, he did not want to bring up the more gruesome aspects of their life.

How do you tell your mother that you have been battling bloodthirsty demons? That he went from spending time with Mushin at the temple to traveling with his friends. He liked to think that she was open minded enough that she would welcome all of his friends into their lives.

She may not have invited Inuyasha in for tea back when he had first met the feisty hanyou, but over time, he was sure her heart would have warmed.  
She would have seen that he was the elder brother he always wished for.

A small smile crossed his face as he remembered when he was still very small and crawling in her lap, and asked her why he could not have a brother like the one his friend did.

She explained that it was just not something that was in the stars for them.

He thought she would have adored Shippo and most likely would have just adopted him on sight. How any mother could resist him was beyond Miroku.

He knew he was stalling, there was only one person he wanted to tell his mother about.

Sango, how could he simply just explain about the woman who was dearer to him than anyone else would ever be?

“Sango could not be more perfect for me if you had made her for me yourself, Mother. She is beautiful and never once has she flaunted it. I have never seen her rely on her beauty to accomplish any goal. She will use logic over batting her eyelashes every time. She has a mind that would rival that of most esteemed village elders. She is a walking fount of demon slaying knowledge of course, but she has been studying healing as well.

“Lady Kaede has taught her a lot and she is a very dedicated student. Last month, she helped when the village children were stricken with a fever. She was able to keep the children comfortable as well as the parents calm. Lady Kaede says keeping parents of sick children calm is a hard task.

“People just know they can trust her. I did ask around after she joined up with us. Yes, I know you most likely know how she came to be with us, I know it was not under ideal circumstances, but, Mother, neither was mine. She had far better reasons for what she did than I did. It pains me to admit it, but I must if I am honest with myself. You have always taught me that lying to myself was the worst kind of lying.

“So that is why I am here, Mother, I cannot hide from my feelings any longer. I love her; I want to ask Sango to be my wife. I know you cannot be here, but I just wanted some sign of your acceptance of her of us.”

I close my eyes and steady my breath as I run my fingers over your name on the simple stone in front of me.

When I open my eyes, I see before me on the stone a perfect jasmine blossom. I know it is from you, how many times have you told me they were the most elegant flower. That one day when I was grown, I would find the most perfect blossom for my perfect girl. I would laugh and tell you no one would be more perfect than you are, so you decided that you would be the one to give it to her. That would be how she knew she was family and would be loved and cherished by all of us.

I gently tuck the bloom away for safekeeping and think about how I am going to ask the woman I love to spend the rest of her days with me.

Sango my love, I will be there soon.


End file.
